


Parks and Exhibitionism

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Tanaka / Reader Vignettes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi's anxiety, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Poor Asahi, with two mean partners. Y'all won't leave the poor man alone on your park date. He's into it, though.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/You, Tanaka Ryuunosuke / Azumane Asahi / Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/You
Series: Tanaka / Reader Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Parks and Exhibitionism

  


“You guys…”

Asahi’s voice is barely above a whisper. There’s no need to be loud with the two of you practically perched on his lap, tucked into both his sides on the park bench. One of your hands was trailing up his neck and into his hair while the other feathered along his bicep, your ankles locked around his closest leg.

“You guys.”

Tanaka looks at you from across the bench. He’s placed an arm around Asahi’s shoulders and has swung a leg over his thigh, matching the hand that was creeping up the inner seam of Asahi’s slacks. His face splits into a wide grin as he winks at you exaggeratedly

“You _guys…!_ ”

“What’s up, Asahi?” Comes Tanaka’s voice, saccharine. He knows exactly what he’s doing. He just wants Asahi to say it. His wandering hand pauses just before the crease of his hips, just out of reach of the slowly tenting fabric.

“This is- we’re in _public?_ We need to move?” The rich baritone of his voice is warbling as he whispers to the two of you in the beginnings of a panic.

“Bro, this is the ass-end of the park. Nobody comes here but horny college kids and grandmas on birdwatching tours,” Tanaka drawls, nonchalance dripping from every word as he pushes his fingers another hair closer to Asahi’s crotch.

“Someone could walk by. Someone could _see,_ ” he hisses, eyes darting from tree to tree. The most people you’d seen recently were a few joggers on the nearby path almost 10 minutes ago. This part of the park was pretty dead, having a reputation among the local university kids as a spot to sneak a smoke or, for the adventurous, a quickie.

You press your palm against the nape of his neck, drawing a shiver from Asahi. “What exactly are you afraid of someone seeing?” Your voice comes out just as sweetly as Tanaka’s had before.

Before he can answer, the palm of Tanaka’s hand pushes into the tented fabric of Asahi’s pants. His neck is heating under your touch as he breathes out an airy _ah_ , mouth hanging slack for a moment before snapping shut just as fast.

“They’ll see _this…!_ Can’t we just go back to the car?” He bites out the question, hips rocking into his touch despite his pleas.

Tanaka pulls his hand away, moving his slung over leg as well. The movement pulls Asahi’s legs slightly further apart, the open _v_ of his thighs highlighting the very obvious silhouette of his erection at the center.

“You think they won’t see _this_ if we walk back? Maybe if they’re blind, man,” comes his laughing response. “Plus, I think I hear the joggers coming back.”

The effect on Asahi is immediate. He bucks slightly, chest heaving with a choked back noise. Gasping, he chokes out a strangled “Fuck, _fuck_ , put your leg back, _please_ ,” voice thick with lust and edging on desperate.

You unhook your legs from his, letting Asahi’s thighs finally squeeze together. He huffs out through his nose in relief before you shift closer again, folding a leg over your knee and resting your calf against his closed legs. The hand you’d been teasing up his arm now dipped lower, skirting along his beltline.

Asahi swallows hard as Tanaka sidles up on his other side, toothy grin still plastered on his face. “Don’t worry, Asahi. We won’t let anyone else see you like this.”

Your voice drops in pitch as you lean in to whisper into his ear, “We’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
